I have proposed to use a continuously running chain link assembly to transport stapling dies alongside a paper signature moving at press speeds in U.S. Pat. No. 4,315,588, issued Feb. 16, 1982, for "High Speed On-Line Stitcher for Signatures and Webs". This equipment, in general, resolves the general problems of generally complex prior art reciprocating type staplers which require the papers to stop before stapling and/or require the stapling machine to reciprocate.
This invention improves the status of my aforesaid chain link transport type of stapling apparatus by reducing the complexity of the chain drive system and improving the reliability of transferring the wire to the staple forming and inserting mechanisms, which, in turn, are also simplified and improved.